


eyes like fire

by the_problem_with_stardust



Series: Laura Hale Appreciation [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Multi, POV Laura, POV Laura Hale, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Stiles wraps his hands around his mug and asks, “How are we going to do this? Formal? Informal? At the last job interview I had, they wanted me to tell them a joke.”“What did you say?”“The only joke I could think of was highly inappropriate. Which is why I’m here offering my services as an emissary rather than working at the National Library of Magic.”Boyd snorts. “Glad to see you haven’t changed, Stilinski.”Written for Laura Hale Appreciation Week Day 2: Alpha Laura





	eyes like fire

Laura hears him approaching from at least a mile away. Which might have more to do with the ominous death-rattle of the vehicle he’s driving rather than the fact that she’s paying attention. Either way, by the time the candy blue Jeep rounds the bend, Laura and her second are in place on the porch.

The driver all but throws himself out of the car door in a tangle of long limbs. He pauses to straighten his blazer, seemingly unperturbed by the werewolves watching him. Not that they would know if he was. Inscrutability is a trait highly valued among emissaries.

Once he deems himself presentable, the young man crosses the yard to stand at the bottom of the steps. He holds her gaze, face unreadable. “Alpha Hale.”

Laura hates these interviews. She’s been searching for an emissary for three years and none of them have felt right. But there is something about Stiles Stilinski and the way he holds her gaze. It isn’t challenging, but it isn’t submissive either. A gentle nudge reminds her that it’s her turn to speak. “Mr. Stilinski. Please come in.”

She waves him into the house, but he pauses in front of her second. “It’s good to see you, Boyd.”

Boyd nods in acknowledgement. Laura knows they were friendly in high school. Boyd’s recommendation is the only reason Stiles has made it this far into the application process.

The three of them step into the entryway. Laura only remembers how cold it is outside when Stiles shivers. Humans are so fragile, even when they have magic.

“Coffee?” she offers.

Stiles lights up. Already, he is the most expressive emissary she’s ever met. “Please.”

She pours three cups from the pot that was warming by the stove and they take their mugs into the office. Stiles plops down into one of the leather armchairs by the fireplace instead of at the desk where the interviews are normally held. Laura hides a smile at that, sitting in the chair across from him. Boyd leans against the brick of the fireplace, looking relaxed.

Stiles wraps his hands around his mug and asks, “How are we going to do this? Formal? Informal? At the last job interview I had, they wanted me to tell them a joke.”

“What did you say?” Emissary interviews were never formal, they were geared toward an Alpha trying to feel out whether or not a person was the right fit for their pack.

“The only joke I could think of was highly inappropriate. Which is why I’m here offering my services as an emissary rather than working at the National Library of Magic.”

Boyd snorts. “Glad to see you haven’t changed, Stilinski.”

“Alright, focus guys.” Laura sets her mug down on the floor. “Mr. Stilinski, you studied under Alan Deaton?”

She already knows he did, but Stiles confirms it anyway. “I did.”

“And what would you say your strengths are?”

“I am well versed in healing, as well as offensive magic. And not to brag,” his lips quirk up, “but my wards are probably the best in the state.”

“This is an interview, you’re supposed to brag.” Laura smirks over her coffee mug.

Stiles laughs at that. “I just never know if I’m laying it on too thick or not.”

“We heard about the kanima and the Nemeton. I don’t think it’s possible for you to lay it on too thick.” Laura knows that he played a crucial role in defeating both threats.

His smile dims at the mention of his past. “I did what I had to do to keep my family safe.”

Laura knows an open wound when she sees it, but she has to ask, “Then why would you want to be my emissary rather than your brother’s?”

“I love Scott, but he has Deaton. I don’t want him to feel like he has to pick me over his mentor.”

Laura inclines her head at that. The hardest decision she ever had to make was appointing her second. Derek had taken that decision away by declaring himself the Hale Pack representative, leaving Boyd as the only option. They were both much happier this way.

That, more than anything makes up her mind. “Alright, Mr. Stilinski. I am going to consult with my pack, but you should hear back from us in the next couple of days.”

They both get to their feet. Once they reach the door, Stiles hesitates. “Is Derek around?” The question sounds too casual to not be the product of serious overthought.

 “He’s away on business right now, but he should be home soon.” As the Hale Pack’s representative, Derek often goes to observe treaties and agreements as an objective third party.

Stiles nods. “Thank you again for your consideration, Alpha Hale.” He may be good at concealing his heartrate and scent, but his body language is screaming relief.

They stand on the porch, waiting for the Jeep to disappear around the bend. As soon as it’s gone, Laura slumps back into her mate, knowing Boyd will be there to catch her. Sure enough, his hands drop to her waist, pulling her snug against his warm body.

“What did you think of this one?”

Boyd hums, placing his cheek on top of her head, scenting her hair. “Stilinksi’s a good guy.”

She wraps her arms over his, melting into him. That’s pretty much glowing praise from Boyd.

He chuckles behind her, the sound vibrating through her bones. “Plus I can’t wait to see Derek’s face.”

“What?” Laura twists to look up at him.

“Nothing. Best friend privileges.”

She growls playfully, ready to tackle him to the ground. He pulls her into the house.

They set about rinsing the coffee mugs and placing them in the dishwasher. All the while, Laura’s brain is churning, trying to make sense of what her brother has to do with this kid.

Boyd finally relents, gently prying the towel she’s been aggressively drying the table with out of her hands. He leads her to the couch. “Do you remember when Derek went to see the McCall pack?”

Laura snorts. Because that was a little over a month ago. “I don’t know babe. I’ve been a little occupied.” She leans right into Boyd’s space and smirks when he nips at her earlobe.

“Well, while you and I were enjoying our post-marital bliss,” Laura pokes at him, but he ignores her, “your brother was wooing McCall’s stepbrother.”

Laura freezes. “Wait. That’s why Der’s been so shady lately?” He has been acting weird, hiding his phone, going out on long walks and coming back smelling funny. But now she can pin-point exactly what the smell was “Oh my god, he’s been _pining_.”

Boyd huffs quietly, watching her as she lets all of the pieces fall into place. Maybe if she hadn’t been so distracted lately, she’d have been aware of her brother falling in love for the first time in a decade. She feels like a terrible sister now. Not only has she not been paying attention, she took away his best friend. And Cora is in Boston while her mate finishes up her doctorate at MIT, so she and Lydia haven’t been around much either.

“Hey,” Boyd smooths her hair back from her forehead. “He’s okay. Erica’s been filling in as substitute best friend and Isaac’s been acting as the level-headed one.”

Laura lets herself relax back into his hold. “Are you sure?” She’s got ‘why wouldn’t he tell me’ on loop in her head.

Boyd nuzzles into her neck and the rough slide of his chin against her skin pulls her out of her thoughts. “He’s happy for you, Laura. And this thing with Stilinski hasn’t gotten off the ground yet.”

She sighs. It’s probably true. She thinks back to Stilinski’s parting question and can’t help the small smile that spreads across her face. “Stiles is totally gone on him.”

Boyd laughs. “They’d be good together.”

For some reason, that’s what gets the knot in Laura’s gut to unwind. She breathes in the scent of mate and pack and the lingering smell of Stiles. Yeah, he could fit here.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
